Ryou & Bakura: A Series
by Seren147
Summary: A series of one-shots that feature tendershipping. You're mostly going to find fluff here, maybe some light angst/drama, a lemon or two. Chapters will be individually rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So begins my series of one-shot RxB fics! Please note that each chapter is a _different_ story, just in case that's not already clear. Each chapter in this series will be RxB in one way or another, will probably have some angst, drama, etc., but mostly FLUFF because that's what I like to read & write! Also note that all of these chapters are post-series, separate bodies, and Ryou and Bakura are in some kind of relationship - yes this means YAOI.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please, leave a review! Thanks in advance for reading~~!

Rating: T - nothing outrageous, but mention of offscreen lemon.

* * *

_**Anything but Ordinary**_

* * *

Ryou pushed open the door to the apartment that he shared with Bakura. Sighing, he shrugged off his backpack and tossed it on the couch. He was done with school for the day, and, his stomach rumbling, he meandered into the kitchen to make a snack.

He didn't have much energy these days; Bakura has been sulking around their home and had been much angrier than usual lately. Whenever Bakura got into these moods, it always wore Ryou out. Even though, for the most part, Bakura ignored him during these times, he felt his energy being depleted just by being in the same room as his darker half. He always felt like he was walking on eggshells, trying to avoid triggering Bakura, so that he wouldn't become the target of the rage. It never ended well when _that_ happened.

Walking into the kitchen, Ryou saw that Bakura was already there, looking more forlorn and depressed than usual. _What's wrong with him?_ Ryou thought to himself, but decided not to ask, instead returning the same indifference Bakura showed him during these moods. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda and an apple, then turned to leave so he could retreat to the safe haven of his room.

"Hikari…"

Ryou stopped, startled, and slowly turned to face Bakura. At first saying nothing, he simply observed Bakura's appearance. His hair was quite mussed and he looked like he hadn't bothered to shower lately. He was staring into space, eyes focused on nothing.

"Did…did you say something?" Ryou timidly asked.

Still focused on nothing, Bakura murmured quietly, "Ryou…"

"Ba-Bakura?"

Ryou took a few steps closer, unsure of where this situation might lead. Bakura looked truly desolate. His expression actually frightened Ryou a little.

"Ryou..." Bakura said, finally looking up at him, "was it all for nothing?"

Ryou's eyebrows knitted together at Bakura's inquiry. _What is he talking about?_

"Ryou…is this the ending of my story? Everything I did…for nothing?" He spoke in an emotionless tone. He actually seemed stunned.

Ryou slowly walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting across from Bakura. He gently set down his food and drink on the tabletop between them.

"Bakura", he said, _really_ worried now, "What's wrong?"

He and Bakura, despite living together and sharing a mental bond, were not what you could call close. They never even really made small talk, much less talking about anything personal. They simply coexisted in this world, and remained most of the time lost in their own.

Bakura looked at him with a face of defeat. A hollow look shone from his eyes. For some reason, this scared Ryou even more than anything else so far. This was so unlike Bakura. He _never_ looked defeated.

"Everything I've done," he continued, "…3,000 years…and here I am…with you…with nothing to show for all my hard work…all my plundering and raging…_for nothing!_" Emotion had crept into his voice as he spoke these words to Ryou, escalating almost to hysteria at the end. Ryou saw a slightly insane look enter Bakura's eyes. "I was once the King of Thieves!" He slammed his fist down on the table, causing the apple to roll off and fall to the floor. "Now…I'm nothing!"

Ryou sat stone still across from Bakura, mouth slightly agape at Bakura's outburst. "Bakura…" he started, but Bakura quickly turned on him in fury.

"_You…_" he growled, outraged, "...stuck with you! My "other half"! You're weak! Nothing like me! Why does my other half have to be _you?"_

Ryou thought his heart had frozen over long ago when it came to the words and insults Bakura spoke to him, but he quickly realized that he was wrong. Hot tears stung his eyes as a sharp pain stabbed his chest.

Saying nothing, he rose up from his seat and quickly made his way to his room, locking the door behind him. Here, where he felt safe, he proceeded to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Awaking some time later to a knock on his bedroom door (he didn't know when, only that the sun was no longer shining through his bedroom window), he slowly sat up. His head hurt. He brought his hand up and rubbed at his temple.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, voice muffled from behind the door. There was a pause, then, "can I talk to you?"

He was tempted to say no, but then again this type of thing had never happened between them before. Bakura had _never_ come knocking on his door, much less asking permission to enter. Despite himself, he was curious.

"Hold-Hold on" he called, getting up and quickly going to his full-length mirror and checking himself over. He smoothed down his hair and straightened his shirt out. He then opened the door to see Bakura standing awkwardly in the hall.

"I…I wanted to talk to you…" Bakura started, somewhat hesitant.

Ryou nodded, stepping back to allow Bakura entrance into his room.

Bakura came in and sat at the foot of Ryou's bed. "Ryou…" he started again, "I'm…" he didn't finish the thought, instead leaving his words hanging in the air as he looked at Ryou.

Ryou went to the bed and sat down next to Bakura. Looking at the floor, he said slowly, "You can talk to me…if you want." He left his offer out for Bakura to ponder over, adding nothing else. He was faintly surprised when Bakura actually started speaking.

"Lately…my past has been coming back to haunt me...differently than usual." Bakura's voice was void of emotion. "It used to make me feel…powerful. I had no doubt that I could take on the Pharaoh and win. It made me afraid of nothing, fueling my need for revenge." He trailed off. Ryou continued to stare at the floor in silence. They sat in the fading dark, Bakura's words heavy in the air between them.

"Lately however…" Bakura finally continued, "I'm wondering what the point of all my past achievements were…when all it got me was here. I never beat the Pharaoh. I…never will."

Ryou almost gasped at Bakura's admission, but managed to keep it in for fear of breaking Bakura's spell over the room.

"Ryou…"

Ryou couldn't help it; he raised his gaze to the once-Thief King.

"Ryou…what do I do now?"

Ryou was stunned. Bakura, of all people, looking to _him_ for an answer? He swallowed hard.

"Bakura…_I_ still think you're great."

Once he said it, he regretted it. _That's my response? That's all I could offer?_ He thought to himself in horror.

Bakura continued staring at him, then, somehow, a shadow of dark humor touched across his face. "You…" he started chuckling slowly, darkly, "_you_ think _I'm_ great?" He started laughing out loud, eyes closed in mirth. "Well thank Ra _Ryou_ still thinks I'm great!" The laugh faded and a dark look stole over his face. "And what does that mean to me?" he growled out.

Ryou fought against the panic threatening to well up inside his chest. "Bakura, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…of course you're still great, why wouldn't I think that? You're the strongest person I know! You don't bow to anyone! You're not scared! Not like me…" he trailed off, ducking his head and hiding his face behind his long white hair. "I wish…I were more like you sometimes." He said softly.

They sat in silence again. After a few minutes, Ryou heard Bakura chuckling softly to himself. He jumped as he suddenly felt Bakura's arm drop around his shoulders.

"But then you wouldn't be my Hikari," the dark voice beside him said, almost humorously, "there's a point to our two halves, you know." He left his arm hanging around Ryou.

Ryou stated simply, "Bakura, no matter where you are or when you are in life, you could never be just ordinary. Your life is not meaningless. It never was. You are the great King of Thieves. Greatness is _who_ you are." He glanced sideways at Bakura. Bakura looked him in the eyes, almost thoughtfully.

"As my other half…you do know that you share some of those characteristics too. You're different from me, Ryou…but you're a part of who I am too...and nothing about that can be weak."

Ryou's eyes widened at Bakura's words. This was all so strange. He couldn't believe that Bakura was sitting here, talking to him like this.

He felt a sudden softness for the man beside him...and he wondered if that did mean he was weak. Softness, after everything?

He was beginning to get confused...feelings were rising up...what was he supposed to do after sharing this moment, in the wake of weeks of apathy?

"'Kura," he whispered softly, raising his hand up to touch Bakura's face. The skin was pale and cool.

Bakura closed his eyes and leaned a little into Ryou's touch. Ryou had never been this close to another person before. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Bakura. _I must be going mad. Kiss Bakura? That would be...weird._

Bakura said nothing, just sat there, letting Ryou touch his face.

Ryou leaned in closer, close enough to see features he had never noticed about Bakura before. He had delicate black eyelashes, which sat in stark contrast against his creamy white skin. His nose was fine and angular, the perfect size for his face. His lips were pink, and slightly chapped.

Ryou felt his heart speed up.

Dark eyes opened and bore into him. Ryou could see eternity in those depths. Looking into them, he could almost see Bakura, skin tanned, stepping across the sands of ancient Egypt. He could see the history and the greatness and the power. He could smell the bazaar and the food and the culture, he could hear the crowds of the people around him...then Bakura blinked, and Ryou came back to the present. He was there, in his room, hand still stroking Bakura's cheek.

_What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. Helplessly, he leaned in, his mouth an inch from Bakura's. He wasn't sure how to proceed. _Will he...?_

He felt a hand slide into his hair and pull him across the rest of the distance. Their lips softly touched, then grew frantic in their need. Ryou gasped into the kiss, sparks alighting across his lips as they touched Bakura's. Bakura pulled him into his arms, and soon they were tugging at their clothes in their need to feel each other's skin. Everywhere Bakura touched him, Ryou felt a jolt of electricity, and a deep burning need. He didn't hesitate when Bakura pulled at his waistband.

As he lie naked under Bakura, he felt that things had never been more right. He didn't feel afraid. And when the moment came and Bakura was inside of him and they were panting and kissing and expressing their need for each other, none of the past mattered. This could be a new beginning for the both of them, and Ryou had never felt more complete.

~fin~

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!

~Seren147


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, dear readers! This is the second chapter of the series. When I started writing it, I had a completely different direction in my head about where to go...but I dunno if this happens to anyone else, but do you ever start writing something and it completely changes itself and ends up being nothing like you first envisioned? That's what happened with this! I came up with an idea, started writing, and instead this basically wrote itself! But that's alright, it's easier that way.

Thanks to those that reviewed the first chapter! *blows kisses* Reviews are definitely appreciated.

NOTE: This chapter is told from** Bakura's POV.**

Rating: M. Definitely M. Brief Language but mostly the M is for the LEMON.

* * *

**_Lies_**

* * *

I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He's quietly eating breakfast, gaze staring off into space. I wonder what he's thinking about. I wonder if he's thinking about me.

I take another sip of coffee from my mug. It's morning time, not yet time to leave for school, and we're of course playing the roles of our familiar routine. As usual, not much is said between us. Ever since we started living peacefully together and I stopped trying to "kill everybody" as Ryou so elegantly put it (key word there is "trying" – although content with my current living situation, I'd still love to take a knife and eviscerate that blasted Pharaoh). I feel a smirk play across my lips. Damn, I'm going soft, aren't I?

I see movement from the corner of my eye. Ryou is picking up his dishes and taking them to the sink. He has his back to me and I take the opportunity to size him up. His hair is neatly and carefully combed and shines even under the dull kitchen light. His movements are calm and controlled. He's gotten good at that – controlling how he looks and how he acts. I'm the only one who truly knows the organized chaos and grief that lies beneath his pale, delicate skin. Through the link we share I can sense his emotions. He still hurts over the loss of his family – the deaths of this mother and sister and the absence of his father. Those are old wounds. The wounds I inflicted upon him while controlling his body, imprisoning his mind through the Millennium Ring – those are the recent wounds. I see that and feel that through the bond that was forged between us when he first put on the Millennium Ring – but I pretend I don't. What good would it do anyway? He doesn't talk about it and I will never apologize. So we distance ourselves now and we have fallen into our roles over time.

He passes by me without a glance, but I can still feel his heartbeat speed up. _Are you still afraid, little Ryou?_

Not that I blame him. But he does lie so well.

Never a hair out of place, clothes always neat and freshly ironed, a smile on his face for his pathetic little friends whenever he sees them…and the fools don't even notice. He's good at the details and his "friends" believe every lie, every movement made by innocent little Ryou.

I wait, and sure enough, two minutes later he comes back into the living room with his backpack on. I follow him out of the door and we walk down the street with a few feet of distance between us. I see him glance at me.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head and quickly looks away, but I feel a low heat coming from him through our bond.

"Is there something you want?" I ask him again, direct.

"No, nothing" he replies softly, then speeds up his pace as he sees the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh's midget waiting for us (him) in the distance.

"Liar." I say quietly to myself.

* * *

Again, our routine. School is over for the day and night has fallen as we eat our dinners in silence. Not even at the same table. Ryou eats at the kitchen table while I eat on the couch, watching TV.

Eventually Ryou gets up to put his dishes in the sink. I get up and follow him, placing my own dishes on the counter top before coming up right behind him. I feel his body freeze, as me being this close to him is not part of the usual routine. Like I care.

I trace a finger up his spine, barely touching him, just to see what reaction I'll get. I feel that heat through our bond again, stronger. I take a piece of his silky hair between my two fingertips, and caress it.

"Ryou…"

As soon as I speak, he pulls away from my touch.

"D-Don't. I hate you Bakura."

He surprises me with his words. He doesn't fool me though. I don't know why he thinks he could.

"Liar…" I whisper silkily in his ear.

I see his body tremble as he presses himself as far against the countertop as he can, trying to get as far away from me as possible. I don't move, standing merely inches behind him.

"Bakura…I-I meant it. Please. L-Leave me alone. I don't have anything you want."

I bring my hand up to his shoulder and make him turn around to face me. His eyes are scrunched closed and his breathing is ragged. He's trying to make himself as small as possible.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of, Ryou. Why do I scare you?" I bring my hand up to his chin, lifting it. He keeps his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "And you're wrong – you do have something I want." I bring my face down to his and press my lips against his.

His eyes fly open and I feel desire radiating from him. Then he harshly pushes me away from him and slaps my face. "No Bakura! I said no! You're lying! You'll hurt me! You'll leave me, like they always do!"

I see his eyes shining with tears and then he's pushing past me, trying to run away. I grab his arm roughly.

"Ryou!"

I know my voice is harsh and my grip is probably hurting him, but he did just slap me. Plus, I'm fucking sick of this stupid routine he's calling "life".

"Ryou, get a fucking grip! You know how I feel; you can feel it through our bond! I know you can. What's wrong with you? Why do you believe these lies?" I know I'm all but growling that last part out, but damn it I'm sick of his façade! He walks around like a shell of a person. "I can feel your emotions too Ryou...why do you pretend?"

There are tears standing out in his eyes but to his credit he doesn't let them fall. He finally averts his gaze and stares silently at the floor. For the first time I let my side of our shared link open a little further, and allow him to glimpse my soul like I see his. I hear him take in a sharp breath, but he doesn't move.

"Ryou…" I soften my grip on his arm and pull him into my chest. He tentatively wraps his arms around me.

We stay like that for a moment, then without warning he painfully tightens his grip around me and starts wailing into my chest. His words are muffled but I can feel his emotions through our link and can feel his pain and sense of rejection by those most important in his life. He holds onto me for dear life and I let him cry into my arms, saying nothing. Ra, I never imagined us in this position. I never imagined me being able to have a life either, for that matter. I had always figured that after I killed the Pharaoh that would be the end of it, and I would finally be able to join my ancestors who would welcome me into the afterlife for fulfilling my duty to them. How is it possible that instead I'm standing here right now, feeling affection (love) for somebody else, instead of the never-ending hate? How is it that I'm going to school…acting like a normal human being…even co-existing with the Pharaoh? I still don't know…Ra…Ryou and I…we make such a demented pair…we're both completely fucked in the head.

My reverie ends and I notice that Ryou's crying has also stopped and he's hiccupping softly. He's still holding me in his death grip, but I let him. I know better than anyone that he needed this reaction to happen, or he would forever be telling his lies – to himself and everyone else around him.

I breathe in the scent of his hair and it smells like the peach shampoo that he uses.

He pulls his face away from my chest and looks up at me. He hiccups once more before roughly grabbing my head in both of his hands and crashing his lips to mine. His need surprises me and I resist at first instinctually, but then I'm grabbing him and roughly kissing him back. His hands are already under my shirt and I gasp in pleasure and surprise when his fingernails rake across my nipple. His tongue is in my mouth, plundering it, and my mind is racing, because I'm both surprised at Ryou's need and the fact that he's trying to dominate me.

I quickly regain my senses and growl into our kiss. I push him up against the counter roughly and tear open his shirt. Buttons fly everywhere and I hear them hit the floor, but I don't care. Now his hands are at my waist, unbuckling my belt. He quickly gets a hand down my trousers and grabs my erection and fuck – I've lost control again. I don't know how he's doing this to me; I'm the one who is used to being in control.

The smell of peaches washes over me again and Ryou breaks our kiss to look down, his hair tickling my nose. I realize what he's about to do a split second before he does it, then I moan as I feel his wet, hot mouth close around my engorged cock. I tilt my head back and let my eyes slip shut, enjoying the warmth and the friction. I feel his hand kneading my ass, then he's slipping a finger somewhere and that's where I've got to draw the line.

"Ugh…Ryou…"

It takes all my willpower to pull out of that wet heat, but I do and I take a step back. He looks up at me and his lips are shining. It's so hot I almost try to plunge back into his mouth, but I manage to resist the urge. Instead, I grab him and pull him up, then drag him behind me until we're standing in the bathroom. I turn the shower on, undressing completely while the steam pours through the room. He understands and quickly follows suit, and soon we are both naked and glued to each other's body under the steaming water. His hand is pumping my erection while my hands are tangled and pulling in his hair; our tongues are fucking each other's mouth.

I slither my hand down and grip his cock, and he gasps and moans at the attention. As I'm jerking him off, I reach behind me for the soap and swiftly use it to suds up his ass.

"O-Oh…Bakura…" he stops kissing me and starts moaning louder, "I want you so bad…"

I smirk and plunge a finger into his tight hole. He rocks against it, fucking himself. It makes my dick impossibly harder to see him like that, and besides, I've been patient enough.

I spin him around and press myself against him. He thrusts back against me, wantonly. I use the soap to lube up my cock before quickly pressing the head of it into him. He moans loudly and soon I'm moaning too, thrusting in and out of him. I know I won't last very long, so I reach around to stroke him off and sooner than I expected he's coming into my hand and coating the shower wall. He squeezes himself around my cock and I come too, filling him.

Panting against his shoulder for a moment afterwards, I hear him say breathlessly, "Well…that was damn bloody good…"

I chuckle against his shoulder and pull out of him, then spin him around for a searing kiss. He wraps his arms around me and we hold each other, steam billowing up around us.

I'm actually starting to drift off to sleep when he pulls away from our embrace. He grabs the soap and quickly washes himself, then hands it to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Hurry and clean yourself," he says cheerfully, "so we can go make another mess in my bed." He grins cheekily and steps out of the shower.

I've never taken such a quick shower in my life.

~fin~

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, in case it wasn't obvious, Bakura took a really quick shower so he could get back to doing dirty things to Ryou! XD

P.S. Dominant!Ryou totally came out of left field while I was writing this story. That was one of the things that basically wrote itself. I've never really even read dominant!Ryou before, so I was very surprised to be writing it. But I liked it hehe...what did you guys think?

~Seren147


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dear readers! I have a surprise ~ chapter 3! I wrote what I thought was chapter 3 yesterday, but it turned out to be a one-shot instead (once again, took a completely different direction then what I had in mind when I started out). You can find that one in my profile, it's called "The Best Day". This chapter 3 I definitely did not expect to write out today, but I got inspired this morning with it and sat down and typed it out. I liked it and deemed it fit to be chapter 3! :3 Hope you all enjoy!

**Note: Bakura POV**

Rating: G, no warnings here.

* * *

_**Darkness Blooms**_

* * *

Another evening spent trying to observe Ryou without being obvious.

He's hunched over the kitchen sink, scrubbing our dinner plates before he puts them in the dish washer. I thought the point of having a dish washer was so you _didn't_ have to wash them yourself, but maybe I'm wrong. I've only been in this era for going on 5 years now, and I definitely do not do chores. But before I woke up here if you wanted your dishes cleaned, you went down to the nearest well or in a pinch the nearest river. Or you made someone else wash them for you. That was always my choice.

I look back to the cup that's sitting in front of me. After dinner coffee, to go along with the cream puffs Ryou had made. The puffs are gone, and my coffee is getting distastefully cold. I frown at it, then push the cup away from me and get up. Then, as an afterthought, I pick it up and walk it towards Ryou. He doesn't say anything, just takes my cup without looking at me and pours out the liquid.

I briefly glance at him, only a second really, but it's enough time for me to take it all in. His eyes, downcast, intent on their task, his straight nose, his full mouth, just parted.

I turn around and walk to the front door, and go out without a word.

Darkness has fallen, but I've spent most of my life in the darkness, and it's a comforting old friend who always welcomes me back. The wind is brisk, and for sure it smells like there will be rain soon. I smirk to myself. I prefer this kind of weather.

My walk takes me through the apartment complex we live in, and as I walk I observe my surroundings. Smells from dinner cooking waft out of open windows, I hear kids screaming on someone's balcony (thank Ra nowhere close to our apartment), somewhere in the distance I can hear a dog barking. I don't like people, that's definitely the truth; I have no use for them, don't like being around them. But I've found that the combination of darkness and impending bad weather has a way of shutting them up inside their hovels and I'm able to walk around without being harassed by their presence. If only the smells and sounds would go away, I could enjoy myself even more.

I reach my destination easily enough, and without encountering anyone. It's a garden, surrounded by a low fence. It belongs to the management of the complex, something to draw in potential renters, and tenants are not supposed to touch it.

Like I care.

My gaze travels over the flowers that have closed without the warmth of the sun to draw their bloom, but they do not interest me. Then I see what does.

A small cluster of pink lilies, whose bloom only opens at night.

I go to it and pick one. I hold it up to my nose. It has a pleasant enough fragrance.

It's Ryou's favorite flower.

I go back to our apartment to find Ryou hasn't moved an inch. He's still hunched over the sink, scrubbing who knows what.

He doesn't take notice when I come in, although I know he hears me. We're still in an awkward stage of our…relationship. It's hard to turn things around. Hard to undo the damage that has been done. The damage I have caused.

But maybe I can eventually make him happy.

Maybe even myself.

I softly come up behind him and put the hand that is holding the lily out in front of his face.

He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to.

He grips my hand and takes the flower, turning around to face me. Water drips from his hands onto my shoes, but I find I don't much care. His eyes are closed, he's taking in the scent of the flower. Then those brown eyes open and I'm glad that I made the effort I did, however awkward. He smiles at me, and then kisses my cheek. His cheeks are red with surprise and embarrassment.

I allow myself a small smile in return, pleased with his reaction and my progress.

He slips out from in front of me and goes to a cupboard, taking out a vase. Now he busies himself with the flower, and I go back to the table and sit down to watch him.

His body is lovely, and he moves with grace.

His hands are delicate, and touch the lily with care.

His eyes are deep and promise safety, and there is no judgment or condemnation for my past actions.

Only acceptance.

This is why I love him.

~fin~

* * *

I'm not sure why lately I have been inspired to write them while they're in the kitchen. Peculiar.

Also I was partly inspired for this because out of nowhere a batch of pink lilies started growing in my front yard...don't know where they came from, but they only opened at night. I loved them!

Like it? Hate it? Review it please!

~Seren147


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers. Must give this warning: **LEMON**. This chapter wanted to be written, and it wanted to be a PWP, so...here it is. ENJOY! P.S. I couldn't think of a good title, so...yeah.

Rating: M for the obvious lemon.

* * *

**_Consume Me_**

* * *

Ryou threw his head back, calling out in pleasure. He writhed, naked, hungry for more, anything more, that Bakura could give him.

The other man's lips were against his neck, his tongue licking and sucking and leaving dark bruises in their wake. His silver hair tickled Ryou's nose, as Ryou moaned and pushed and pulled at the other man on top of him.

If you would have asked Ryou yesterday whether or not he was capable of behaving in this fashion, he would have blushed fiercely and probably avoided you for the rest of his life out of embarrassment. As far as Ryou was concerned, (up until yesterday at least) he was pretty much asexual.

Oh, but how Bakura had changed his mind.

It had happened so fast – he had come home from school, he had been listening to his ipod, he hadn't even thought to knock on the bathroom door, Bakura was never around in the afternoon – and there he was, Bakura, like a dark vision from Heaven, dripping wet and naked, hand poised in midair, trying to reach a towel.

Then the embarrassment came (Ryou).

Then the laughter started (Bakura).

And somehow Bakura thought it would be funny to follow the furiously blushing Ryou back into his bedroom.

And somehow Ryou was so embarrassed and so confused, that when he reached out to push Bakura out of his room, he had tripped, and, grabbing for anything, had grabbed Bakura's towel and yanked it right off of him…

Hormones. He blamed hormones. Also, he could never wank off in this house, he was always too embarrassed by the thought of getting caught should Bakura hear him or come in uninvited and see him.

It had been so long…

Hands ran up and down the sides of his body as Bakura's mouth moved from his neck, to his chest, to his stomach. Ryou gasped and moaned, "P-Please…Bakura…"

Bakura, being as evil as he was, didn't go down any further, instead coming back up so he was face to face with the panting Ryou.

Ryou could imagine how he looked, cheeks flushed, eyes lidded, slightly sweaty, but for once he didn't care. He was feeling too many other things to feel embarrassed. He grabbed the sides of Bakura's head roughly and brought his mouth crashing down onto his own. Bakura gasped, surprised by Ryou's ferocity, but quickly complied and growled into the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Ryou's mouth, and snaked his hand down to grab his erection. The flesh was hard and wet with precome, making a nice lubrication as Bakura began to pump up and down.

Ryou hissed and broke the kiss. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth stayed open, though nothing came out but ragged breath. Bakura smirked, quickly taking the opportunity to remove his hand and replace it with his mouth. He felt Ryou's hands burying themselves in his hair and then felt pain as Ryou pulled up roughly and started moaning loudly.

Bakura had a brief thought about the neighbors hearing them, and then dismissed it. It's not like he had ever expected to have Ryou behaving this way beneath him, but now that he was, he sure as hell wasn't going to stop. Ryou might care though, later, after all this was over. Bakura smirked and made a mental note to laugh at the boy's embarrassment later on.

Ryou pulled on his hair sharply again, enough to make Bakura reach up to slap his hands away. Or…try to slap his hands away. Ryou wasn't having any of that. He only pulled harder as Bakura swatted at him…

Bakura lifted his head, sliding his tongue up Ryou's cock one last time before moving up to kiss his mouth again.

Ryou finally untangled his hands from Bakura's hair, moving them down to wrap around Bakura's back, digging his nails into the skin there. Bakura hissed at the pain and Ryou felt Bakura's erection twitching in response.

Ryou realized he wasn't surprised to find that Bakura got more turned on the rougher the sex.

He bucked his hips up into Bakura's, digging his nails in as he scratched his way from Bakura's shoulder blades down to the slight curve of his butt. He was about to explore further when Bakura sat up quickly, shaking his head.

"I don't think so, Ryou." Bakura smirked over him and Ryou looked up at him from under the haze of his lust. "C-Come on…" he whined.

"Oh, I didn't say we _weren't_ going to do that, just that _you_ most certainly won't be doing it to _me._"

"Well duh…" Ryou mumbled underneath his breath…he had just wanted Bakura to get this show on the road already or he was going to explode…

Bakura heard Ryou mumbling to himself, but that quit after he reached down and grabbed Ryou's cock again. With one hand he squeezed and rubbed Ryou, with the other he traced his finger around Ryou's entrance, in anticipation of preparing him. He didn't have lube, he hadn't been expecting to be doing this kind of thing, but he had other bodily fluids he could use, so it would just have to work.

He gasped as Ryou's hand wrapped around his own cock and started tugging up and down. He tried to prepare Ryou as fast as he could, hoping it was enough. Now that the time had finally come, he couldn't _wait_ to be inside of Ryou.

He posed himself at the entrance and pushed in slowly, Ryou grabbing at his arms and digging his nails in deep enough to draw blood. They both pushed through it and soon enough the rhythm was set and they were both moaning and sweating and panting together. It didn't take very long at all, Ryou came first from the friction, shouting out Bakura's name; Bakura followed soon after, enveloped in Ryou's warm tightness.

Afterwards they lay breathing heavily. Bakura turned his head to look at Ryou, whose eyes were closed and chest was heaving. He gave a small smile, reaching over to smooth out Ryou's hair. Ryou opened his eyes and turned to look at him, face still pink, and smiled.

It wasn't nearly as embarrassing as Ryou had thought it would be. It felt almost…natural.

"Thank you." He whispered to Bakura, taking his hand and entwining it with his own.

That was the first time he saw Bakura genuinely smile because he wanted to, and not because it was at someone else's expense.

The thought made him feel warm inside, and took away the rest of the anxiety he felt about the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"So does this mean we can have sex all the time? Because the thought of you writhing beneath me…I'm quite sure I will never be able to get that out of my head…and the way you screamed my name…" Bakura purred in excitement beside him.

Ryou felt the blood rush to his face as he thought about his writhing, his moaning, his…oh god, the neighbors had heard, hadn't they? Ryou squeezed his eyes shut quickly, willing all his thoughts away, and dove beneath the sheets.

He was never going to go outside again. He couldn't face them…after _that_.

Bakura chuckled evilly beside him.

Oh yes, Ryou was very wrong about not being embarrassed…he didn't know what he could do, how do you face your neighbors after something like that? He couldn't just apologize or something right? No, that wouldn't work, that was a bad idea to –

His frantic thoughts were interrupted as Bakura's hand found its way under Ryou's sheet and fondled him again. He felt his body twitch in response…Bakura was so _evil_ for making him behave this way…

He heard Bakura laugh somewhat distantly, but was too caught up in what Bakura's _hand_ was doing to care all that much…

"Round two?"

_That_ he heard, and wanted to say no, but his body wasn't cooperating with him.

_Oh well_, he thought, _the damage is already done. Might as well give the neighbors something to __**really**__ talk about._

He stuck his head out from underneath the sheet and pulled Bakura into a long kiss.

Let's just say he gave the neighbors something to talk about for _weeks._

~fin~

* * *

So there you have it! I enjoyed writing it, I don't do lemons all that often, but thought this turned out pretty good. Also, I published another one-shot today (I think this is the first time I have ever posted 2 things in 1 day!), so go check that out if you want to. It's called "Questions". It's more angst/drama, but there is a hint of tendershipping if you squint. I know, 2 very different styles got written today, but inspiration called for it! So until next time...

~Seren147


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, here's chapter five. I wanted to write a Ryou-centered introspective chapter, and that's basically what this is. A lot of the time the internal struggle is focused on Bakura, which I admit is very fun to delve into. Yet I have never really tried to delve into what Ryou must struggle through. Where Bakura is angry and full of rage over his past, I imagine Ryou to be lonely and even despairing, frustrated that everyone assumes that he is just a polite and quiet boy, and are not aware of what he's really been through. I also imagine that he is not able to communicate his struggles, due to his personality. Anyway, basically that's what this is - Ryou trying to find his way through the scars and the hurt so he can start to live a more normal life, one where happiness and consideration is an everyday experience. I also wanted to write him where he isn't just instantly IN LOVE with Bakura once the abuse stops - I imagine he would have a lot of things to process through and wouldn't just be OMGILUVU to Bakura like a puppy, you know?

Anyways~! I have talked enough, now on to the story!

Rating: G, No warnings with this chapter ~ ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

**_Fragile_**

_

* * *

_

_Some days, I just want to scream at the world. Anything, just so they will acknowledge me. Acknowledge that I even exist and that I matter. That what I've been through matters and I am validated for not being able to put these struggles behind me yet. But I can't bring myself to make a sound. Because I'm Ryou. Because somehow over the course of my life, I have turned into a mostly internal person. I keep a great many of my emotions and thoughts bottled up, but only because I learned that no one really cares. They don't want to talk about your problems, they want to talk about theirs. People have a way of talking about themselves constantly, and all they require from you is a polite nod, an interested mm-hmm, and they're happy. But they're not willing to put in the same work for others. Don't even think of sharing your own issues._

_Anyway, I apologize. I didn't mean to rant._

_And as if I don't already know it, this proves I'm crazy._

_I just apologized to my own diary._

Ryou sighed, closing the small pocketbook and putting the cap back onto his pen. He crossed his arms over his desk, putting his head down on top of them and closing his eyes. He sat quietly, the silence of the apartment soothing him until he was just not-quite asleep.

People probably thought he was boring. He knew almost everyone assumed he didn't have a personality outside of his politeness. They probably thought him a vapid person. But really, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't connect with people like everyone else seemed to. He was just…different. Maybe he was born like this, or maybe life and the traumatic experiences he had dealt with had crafted him into who he was. Take your pick – nature or nurture – but did it really matter in the end?

He decided it didn't. He was who he was, regardless of how he got there.

And a thousand wishes and unanswered prayers couldn't make you a stronger person if you just weren't wired for it.

Ryou opened his eyes slowly, head still resting on his arms. He sighed again, and then sat back up. He reached for his diary so he could hide it away from Bakura's prying eyes (although he doubted he could hide it so well that the Thief King hadn't already found it). He paused with his arm outstretched as he noticed the thin white scar tracing down the back of his hand.

Just another reminder of his weakness.

He pulled up the sleeve of his sweater, exposing more scars; more reminders of who he was.

A door opened and then closed loudly in the apartment. Ryou sighed and pulled down his sweater. Bakura was home.

_What makes me like this?_ Ryou frowned down at his diary, wondering. The physical abuse Bakura had dealt him had long since stopped, although the scars lived on. A lifetime reminder of what Bakura was capable of, and of what Ryou was incapable of stopping.

Not that Bakura had loved him then. He hadn't. And even now, he had never said those words to Ryou. Yet what he didn't say in words, he did say in actions. Not all the time; a lot of the time Bakura was still foul-tempered and hostile, even to Ryou. But sometimes…sometimes he could be gentle; sometimes his kisses were able to heal Ryou's wounded heart…for a little while at least.

Ryou was still finding it hard to trust, but he had always been that way. He had always found it easier to distance himself from everybody, then risk hurt or rejection. Maybe that would never change. As much as Bakura accepted him now, and hugged him, kissed him, showed love to him, it still wasn't enough to blot out the damage that had been done.

Would it ever be? Ryou didn't know. But for now, it was enough…

He was healing. He was processing. Writing it out helped a lot. Maybe one day, he could let down his guard enough to love Bakura too…

But for now, the comfort was enough. Love, if he was lucky, might come in time.

A knock on his door, even though it was mostly open. Bakura had gotten into that habit lately, announcing his presence to Ryou instead of simply bursting into the room. Ryou smiled to himself as Bakura stuck his head in. Bakura was definitely getting better in how he treated Ryou – Ryou even thought that Bakura had changed more than he himself had since the early days when they first met through the Ring – this time all it had taken was a polite, soft-spoken request from Ryou and the barging-in had immediately stopped.

Not that Bakura was perfect now. He still had fits of rage, drank too much, and never lost his habit of brooding over his past. But then how could Ryou expect more? Bakura had his own demons to fight and overcome. That his progress was further along than Ryou's was a testament to Bakura's enormous strength and willpower.

They were imperfect, but at least they weren't alone.

"Hey Ryou." Bakura's simple greeting was enough for Ryou to tell this was one of Bakura's better days.

For once, Ryou had been the one found brooding.

Bakura took a small white box out from behind his back and set it on Ryou's desk. "I got something for you."

Ryou didn't question whether Bakura had stolen it or not – he knew better by now that the answer was almost always the same. Instead, he offered a polite "Thank you" and reached forward to open the box. Inside sat a delicate cream puff, perfectly decorated with powdered sugar.

Ryou felt the familiar warmth steal into his heart and spread throughout his chest. He had experienced that feeling more within the last year of living with Bakura then ever before in his life.

Yes – this was not being alone.

Finally, he had someone else who was thoughtful of him.

He smiled softly down at the dessert, and then looked up at Bakura. A genuine smile made its way onto his lips and he closed his eyes in happiness.

Maybe this feeling implied love. Ryou couldn't be sure – it was unlike anything he had felt before in his life. But then, he hadn't ever experienced what loving someone was like before.

He was still so fragile. His heart was still scarred.

And yet the last person he ever would have imagined could do it, was healing him. Little by little.

Bakura.

~fin~

* * *

Hope you liked! ^_^ Leave me a review if it pleases you ~ I love the feedback!

Until next time,

Seren147


End file.
